Das kleinere Übel
Das kleinere Übel ist der vierte und letzte Teil des "Mission Gamma"-Zyklus. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Auf der Erde muss Judith Sisko mit ansehen, wie ihr Vater, Joseph Sisko nach dem Verschwinden von seinem Sohn und seinem Enkel immer mehr abbaut. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um ihren Vater. Halt findet sie dabei in der langjährigen Hausangestellten Gabrielle Vicente. Auch mit Kasidy Yates spricht sie über ihren Vater. Kas hat eine Idee. In der Hoffnung, Joseph damit auf andere Gedanken bringen zu können, bittet sie die auf der Erde lebenden O'Briens bei ihrem Schwiegervater vorbeizusehen. Diese zögern nicht lange und schon bald steht die vierköpfige Familie bei den Siskos vor der Tür. Während Ezri Dax das Kommando auf der Brücke der Defiant führt, sinniert sie über das Fazit ihrer zurückliegenden Forschungsreise: elf Erstkontakte, von denen acht für die Föderation erfolgreich verlaufen sind. Mit sechzehn weiteren Völkern hat man über Langstreckensensoren freundschaftlichen Kontakt herstellen können. Insgesamt hat man 644 bislang unbekannte Lebensformen verzeichnet und katalogisiert, beinahe zwölfhundert Kubiklichtjahre Weltall mittels Sonden kartographiert, der Geburt einer völlig neuen Lebensform beigewohnt, einen Völkermord verhindert, ein rätselhaftes Artefakt entdeckt und … jedes Mitglied der Crew ist im Laufe der Mission in den Genuss gekommen, Brennende Herzen von Qo'noS zu lesen. Doch auch Negatives ist zu berichten. Der Tod von Ensign Roness gleich zu Beginn ihrer Mission, noch dazu unter Ezris Kommando. Mindesten drei Zivilisationen betrachten die Sternenflotte inzwischen als Gegner. Und so manche Begegnung hat die Crew persönlich getroffen. Wissenschaftsoffizier ch'Thane bedauert es wie Dax selbst, dass Commander Vaughn ihnen die Gelegenheit verwehrt hat, interessanten biologischen Messungen nachzugehen, die sie vor drei Tagen von einem Weißen Zwerg, eine halbe AE entfernt, empfangen haben. Vaughn verweist auf die schwindenden Ressourcen der Defiant, vor allem nach ihrer jüngsten Begegnung mit der fremdartigen Kathedrale. Daher müssen sie sich darauf beschränken, eine Sonde für eine spätere Erforschung durch die Sternenflotte zurückzulassen. Dies ist schließlich auch die primäre Mission der Defiant: den Weg für später Expeditionen der Föderation zu ebnen. Doch eine neue Herausforderung bietet sich schon bald, als Lieutenant Sam Bowers ein ungewöhnliches Signal von einer der vorausgeschickten Sonden empfängt. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Transpondersignal der Sternenflotte. Ezri konfrontiert Elias Vaughn mit dem Signal. Dieses individuelles Transpondersignal ist Vaughn wohlvertraut. Seine darauf folgende Reaktion irritiert die junge Trill doch stark. Kurz angebunden befiehlt er seinem Ersten Offizier, das Schiff zu tarnen und einen Kurs auf die Quelle des Signals zu setzen. Außerdem will er, dass der Rest der Crew nicht über diese neuen Entwicklungen informiert wird. Dax soll außerdem dafür sorgen, dass die Sagan einsatzbereit gemacht wird. Für das nach der letzten Mission stark angeschlagene Shuttle bedeutet das eine vollständige Generalüberholung. Dax soll Ensign Tenmei damit beauftragen. Auf Deep Space 9 herrscht nach der Ermordung von Premierminister Shakaar Edon ein heilloses Durcheinander. Asarem Wadeen sieht sich urplötzlich von einer Vielzahl an Sicherheitskräften umringt, die sie aus der Gefahrenzone schaffen. Und ehe sie sich recht versieht, wird sie auch schon als Bajors neue Regierungschefin vereidigt. Dutzende heran eilende Deputys bemühen sich um Zeugenaussagen, oder kümmern sich um die Sicherheit der anwesenden Würdenträger. In dem ganzen Chaos sorgt sich Quark um Ro Laren, die jedoch stark eingespannt ist und ihn auf später vertröstet. Völlig unerwartet enttarnt sich plötzlich Taran'atar vor der Sicherheitschefin. Der Jem'Hadar bietet sich an, dem flüchtenden Hiziki Gard hinterher zu eilen. Ro Laren erklärt sich damit einverstanden. Die Defiant verfolgt das Transpondersignal bis in den Orbit einer Klasse-M-Welt. Obwohl die atmosphärischen Bedingungen die Sensoren des Schiffes behindern, macht die Besatzung auf der Oberfläche das Wrack eines abgestürzten Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjägers aus. Und das weit vom Raum des Dominion entfernt. Commander Vaughn beschließt, ein Außenteam auf den Planeten zu führen, das neben ihm selbst lediglich aus Lieutenant Bowers und Chefingenieur Nog bestehen soll. Charivretha zh'Thane unterrichtet Elekzia Maz von dem Mord an dem bajoranischen Premierminister durch den Trill-Attaché Hiziki Gard. Die Präsidentin der Trill-Regierung ist entsetzt darüber, dass einer ihrer Bürger einen Mord begangen haben soll. Ungeachtet dessen erklärt sie sich aber dazu bereit, mit den bajoranischen Behörden in jeglicher Form zu kooperieren. Durch den Vorfall ist der Föderationsbeitritt Bajors erneut ernsthaft gefährdet. Bei dem anstehenden Treffen mit der Kammer der Minister beabsichtigt Premierministerin Asarem Wadeen sich dahingehend zu äußern, dass sie einen Beitritt Bajors zur Föderation zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nicht guten Gewissens empfehlen kann. Zh'Thane appelliert an Asarem, die langwierigen Bemühungen Shakaars und des Abgesandten nicht so abrupt enden zu lassen. Die Verantwortlichen versuchen alles, um die Wogen zu glätten, und vor allem, Gard so bald wie möglich zu stellen. Admiral Akaar geht davon aus, dass er sich bereits nicht mehr auf der Station befindet, um schnellstmöglich die Flucht anzutreten. Akaar hat bereits die USS Gryphon damit beauftragt, nach Hinweisen auf ein getarntes Schiff zu suchen. Ro Laren gibt zu bedenken, wie ungewöhnlich es ist, dass ein vereinigter Trill einen Mord begeht. Sie geht davon aus, dass mehr hinter der Tat steckt und es sich dabei gewiss nicht um die Tat eines wahnsinnigen Einzeltäters handelt. Sie vermutet, dass sich Gard noch an Bord von Deep Space 9 aufhält, und eine günstigere Gelegenheit zur Flucht abwartet. Wenig später meldet sich Captain Mello von der Gryphon. Ihre Sensoren haben eine Energiesignatur registriert, die zu einem getarnten Schiff passt. Mit Asarems Einverständnis möchte Akaar die Gryphon anweisen, die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Die Premierministerin ist einverstanden, möchte aber einen bajoranischen Beobachter an Bord des Schiffes wissen. Sie weist General Lenaris an, sich dafür bereit zu machen. Dieser jedoch hält Colonel Kira für die bessere Wahl. Kira ist mit den Protokollen der Sternenflotte vertraut und hat bereits an Bord von Sternenflottenschiffen gedient. Und er selbst wäre als höchstrangiger Vertreter des Militärs am besten geeignet, die weiteren Bemühungen mit dem Admiral zu koordinieren. Seine Argumente können die Premierministerin schließlich überzeugen. Sie selbst bittet Charivretha zh'Thane, sie nach Bajor zu begleiten, um bei dem anstehenden Treffen mit der Ministerkammer in ihrer Eigenschaft als Vertreterin der Föderation an ihrer Seite zu sprechen. Die Mitglieder des Außenteams beamen zur Absturzstelle des Dominion-Raumschiffes in einem Waldgebiet. Die reiche Flora und Fauna lässt darauf schließen, dass sich der Planet auf einer Evolutionsstufe befindet, die der Jura-Periode der Erde gleicht. Das Team erreicht das Wrack, jedoch ist dies nicht die Quelle des Transpondersignals. Diese befindet sich weiter südwestlich von ihrer Position. Bowers macht ein einzelnes humanoides Lebenszeichen im Schiff aus. Worauf sie sich aufteilen, um sich von mehreren Seiten dem Schiff zu nähern. Urplötzlich verschwindet das Lebenszeichen jedoch von Bowers Anzeige und eine, einem Kranich gleichende Kreatur steigt aus dem Schiff in den Himmel auf. Leicht verunsichert betreten die drei Offiziere das Schiff. In dem völlig zerstörten Schiff stößt das Außenteam lediglich auf die Leichen von acht Jem'Hadar und einem Vorta. Da die Inspektion des Schiffes keine wirklich neuen Erkenntnisse bringt, wird Vaughn langsam ungeduldig. Er will sich allein zur Quelle des Transpondersignals aufmachen. Nog und Bowers sollen unterdessen die Absturzstelle genauer untersuchen. Bowers ist davon wenig begeistert, doch Vaughn ist nicht gewillt, seine Entscheidung zu diskutieren. Während die beiden den Wald um die Absturzstelle durchkreuzen, scant Bowers unentwegt nach weiteren Lebenszeichen. Obwohl diese erfolglos bleiben, wird Nog das Gefühl nicht los, unter Beobachtung zu stehen. Er äußert seine Bedenken gegenüber Bowers, der daraufhin die Defiant kontaktiert. Doch die Sensoren arbeiten noch immer nicht einwandfrei. Sicherheitshalber lässt er sich noch bestätigen, dass ihre Transportererfassung stabil ist. Beide setzen schließlich ihre Tricorderscans fort. Nog erhält plötzlich die Anzeige einer größeren Lebensform, die sich ihrer Position nähert. Es handelt sich um einen der Sauropoden, die diesen Planeten bevölkern und auch schon auf früheren Scans aufgetaucht sind. Das Problem ist nur, dass deren letzte bekannte Position mehrere Kilometer entfernt liegt. Dieser hier ist wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Beide erinnern sich an das mysteriöse humanoide Lebenszeichen, das sich dann plötzlich in diesen Kranich verwandelt hat. Schließlich kommen sie zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um einen Wechselbalg handeln muss. Um dies zu beweisen, stellen die beiden dem Tier eine Falle. In der Hoffnung, dass die Neugier den vermeintlichen Wechselbalg anlocken wird, errichten sie eiligst ein improvisiertes Basislager, wo sie einen ferngesteuerten Phaser zurücklassen. Dieser ist auf die Stufe drei Komma zwei eingestellt und sollte einen Wechselbalg dazu zwingen, in seine natürliche Form zurückzukehren – obwohl es Nog lieber wäre, eine höhere Einstellung zu wählen, um den Wechselbalg vorbeugend außer Gefecht zu setzen. Der Plan gelingt, und wie erwartet ergreift der Wechselbalg daraufhin die Flucht. Nog und Bowers bemühen sich, die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. In dem Moment werden sie von Commander Vaughn gerufen. Bowers erklärt, dass sie doch einen Überlebenden aus dem Jem'Hadar-Schiff ausgemacht haben: einen Wechselbalg. Doch Vaughn ist daran nicht interessiert und befiehlt, dass sich beide sofort zu seinen Koordinaten begeben sollen. Die beiden staunen nicht schlecht, als sie Vaughn vor einem Schiffswrack der Borg antreffen. Nachdem man der Gryphon die Jagd nach dem Attentäter aufgetragen hat, kehrt Ro Laren in ihr Quartier zurück. Frustriert darüber, dass ihre Theorie nun endgültig widerlegt scheint, fühlt sie sich in ihrem Entschluss, die Sternenflotte zu verlassen, nur bestätigt. Wenig später enttarnt sich Taran'atar direkt neben ihr. Ro ist zunächst verärgert über die fortlaufende Missachtung ihrer Privatsphäre. Schließlich berichtet der Jem'Hadar, dass seine Suche nach dem Attentäter bislang ergebnislos verlaufen ist. Stattdessen hat er den ein- und ausgehenden Funkverkehr der Station abgehört. Auch dabei ist wenig herausgekommen, doch ist ihm während der Transmission mit der Gryphon aufgefallen, dass er nicht der einzige, unautorisierte Zuhörer ist. Also noch jemand anders muss Captain Mellos Bericht belauscht haben. Ro befürchtet, dass es sich dabei um Quark handeln könnte. Sie weiß, dass der Ferengi sich hin und wieder unerlaubt Zugang zum Komm-System verschafft. Doch Taran'atar hat Quark überprüft, und dieser kommt nicht infrage. Beide kommen zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass es sich dabei um Gard gehandelt haben muss. Ro fragt den Computer nach den Standorten aller auf der Station befindlichen Subraumsendeempfänger. Intuitiv versucht sie unter der Vielzahl von infrage kommenden Standorten Gards Aufenthaltsort zu bestimmen. Schließlich glaubt sie zu wissen, wo Gard sich versteckt hält … Bei dem Borg-Schiff handelt es sich um das assimilierte Sternenflottenschiff USS Valkyrie. Vaughn führt Nog und Bowers bis zu einem Borg-Alkoven. Die darin befindliche Drohne ist offensichtlich die Quelle des Transpondersignals. Wie es scheint, hat der Commander die Drohne bereits identifiziert. Für eine detailliertere medizinische Untersuchung lässt er Dr. Bashir hinzukommen. Nog soll sich unterdessen mit der Borg-Technologie vertraut machen. Bashirs Bericht zufolge handelt es sich bei der Drohne um eine menschliche Frau unbestimmbaren Alters. Etwa 68 Prozent des Körpers sind durch Implantate ersetzt, darunter auch ein Großteil der linken Gehirnhälfte. Der Alkoven speist sie mit gerade noch genug Energie, um ihr Überleben zu sichern. Julian erhält den Befehl, sich zusammen mit Lieutenant Nog darum zu kümmern, den Alkoven mitsamt der Drohne auf die Defiant zu schaffen. Anschließend soll er nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, die Assimilation rückgängig zu machen. Bowers' Bedenken hinsichtlich der Sicherheit des Schiffes werden vom Commander in rüdem Ton von der Hand gewiesen. Vaughns Verhalten wird für alle Anwesenden immer rätselhafter. Vollkommen verwirrt sind Bowers und Nog, als er erklärt, dass sie das medizinische Profil der Drohne in einer Untersektion von Ensign Tenmeis Akte finden würden. Julian beginnt zu verstehen; bei der Drohne handelt es sich um niemanden geringeren als Ruriko Tenmei, Prynns Mutter. Mit gezogenem Phaser materialisiert Ro Laren auf der OPS. Gleichzeitig hat sie die Stationskontrolle an sich gerissen. General Lenaris Holem und Akaar, die sich beide auf der OPS befinden, verlangen eine Erklärung. Ro Laren ist sich sicher, dass sich der Attentäter auf der OPS befindet. Und zwar versteckt zwischen den Deckenplatten. Akaar will Ro sofort unter Arrest stellen lassen. Doch sehr zu dessen Ärger ist Lenaris bereit, seiner Sicherheitschefin einen gewissen Spielraum einzuräumen. Ro steht mit Taran'atar in Verbindung, der mit den Sensoren die OPS überwacht. Doch kann ihr der Jem'Hadar auch keine absolute Gewissheit darüber verschaffen, ob sich Gard wirklich dort aufhält. Ro muss auf ihre Instinkte vertrauen. Sie feuert auf eine der Deckenplatten. Zunächst geschieht nichts, und Ro sieht sich bereits in einer Arrestzelle. Doch dann stürzt eine humanoide Gestalt von der Decke; vermutlich Gard. Eingehüllt ist er in einen Isolationsanzug, den er nur von der Föderation bezogen haben kann. Auf der Krankenstation der Defiant bemühen sich Bashir und seine Assistenten, Rurikos Körper von den Borg-Implantaten zu befreien. Es gelingt, einen Großteil der Implantate zu entfernen. Die Assimilation ist jedoch schon so weit fortgeschritten, dass einige davon lebensnotwendig sind und wohl niemals entfernt werden können. Dr. Bashir schlägt vor, für alles Weitere bis zur Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten zu warten. Vaughn ist strikt dagegen. Unerwartet erscheint Prynn Tenmei auf der Krankenstation und erkennt ihre Mutter. Vaughn will ihre Fragen nicht beantworten und lässt seine Tochter kurzerhand in ihr Quartier sperren. Lieutenant Bowers bestürzt Vaughns zunehmend irrationales Verhalten zutiefst. Er wendet sich mit seinen Bedenken an Lieutenant Dax. Schließlich erklärt sie sich dazu bereit, mit dem Commander zu sprechen. Das Verhör von Hiziki Gard verläuft äußerst schleppend, und während die Beteiligten noch das weitere Vorgehen besprechen, bringt Dr. Girani neue Erkenntnisse, die sich bei Shakaars Autopsie ergeben haben. In seinem Organismus hat sie eine unerwartete Substanz entdeckt: Isoboramin. Dieser Neurotransmitter kommt normalerweise nur bei den Trill vor und ist unerlässlich für die Symbiose von Wirt und Symbiont. Jedoch hat sie keine konkreten Hinweise darauf gefunden, dass Shakaar je einen Symbionten in sich getragen hat. Lediglich in der Wunde in seinem Nacken, welche die äußerst heimtückische Waffe hinterlassen hat, hat sie DNA gefunden, die der eines Trill-Symbionten erstaunlich ähnlich ist. Hier wird Akaar hellhörig und beginnt zu begreifen, worum es sich hier handelt: die Kreaturen, die vor zwölf Jahren versucht haben, die Föderation zu unterwandern. Akaar will mit Gard persönlich sprechen. Dieser zeigt sich zunächst genauso wenig zur Kooperation bereit, wie zuvor. Erst nachdem ihm Akaar erklärt, dass er von dem Parasiten weiß, erklärt Gard, dass er in offiziellen Auftrag unterwegs ist, um die Machenschaften dieser Parasiten zu vereiteln. Akaar erklärt weiter, dass sie ihn nur durch Zufall gefunden haben, und er eigentlich davon ausgegangen ist, dass sich Gard bereits nicht mehr auf der Station aufhält. Die USS Gryphon verfolgt derzeit die Signatur eines getarnten Schiffe, welche sie in das Trill-System zu bringen scheint. Gard ist entsetzt. Es muss sich um eine Fälschung handeln. Er geht ferner davon aus, dass sich an Bord einer der Parasiten befindet. Die Gryphon darf Trill auf keinen Fall erreichen. Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung der Familie O'Brien durch Judith Sisko begibt sich Miles zu Joseph, doch auch ihm gelingt es nicht, zu ihm durchzudringen. Resigniert kehrt Miles zu Judith und dem Rest seiner Familie zurück. Schließlich kommt ihm doch eine Idee, wie man Joseph zumindest erstmals aus seinem Zimmer locken könnte. Er benutzt dessen Küche, um ein einfaches Mahl zuzubereiten. Noch dazu verwendet er replizierte Nahrungsmittel. Tatsächlich lockt der Geruch Joseph runter in die Küche. Er beschwert sich über diese Anmaßung und meint, dass Miles seiner Familie doch mal etwas Anständiges vorsetzen sollte. Er trägt Judith und Keiko auf, frische Zutaten zu besorgen und macht sich an die Arbeit. Selbstbewusst stellt Ezri Dax Elias Vaughn in seinem Quartier zur Rede. Dieser zeigt sich nicht gewillt, sein Verhalten zu erklären. Ezri bleibt jedoch stur und auch als Vaughn auf die möglichen Folgen einer Befehlsverweigerung hinweist, lässt sie sich nicht abschrecken. Der Commander gibt schließlich nach und erzählt von der Vergangenheit: Seine verstorbene Ehefrau, Ruriko Tenmei, hat selbst einst als Agentin des Sternenflottengeheimdienstes gearbeitet. Erst im Laufe ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit kommen sie sich näher und heiraten schließlich. Nach kurzer Zeit bringen sie eine Tochter zur Welt. Zum Andenken an ihre verstorbene Kollegin T'Prynn erhält sie den Namen Prynn. Während sich Ruriko eine Auszeit von der Sternenflotte nimmt, geht er weiterhin seinem Job nach. Nachdem Prynn 2369 in die Akademie der Sternenflotte eintritt, kehrt auch Ruriko zur Flotte zurück. Bei einer Mission, bei der es darum geht, eine zerstörerische Künstliche Intelligenz – die Schöpfung des cardassianischen Kybernetikers Dr. Cren Veruda – zu neutralisieren, tauchen unerwartet die Borg auf. Diese haben irgendwie von der KI erfahren und wollen diese nun assimilieren, was um jeden Preis verhindert werden muss. Beiden ist bewusst, dass Ruriko die beste Wahl für diese Aufgabe ist. Auch wenn dies einem Todesurteil gleichkommt. Wider Erwarten gelingt ihr nicht nur die Neutralisierung der KI, sondern auch die sichere Rückkehr auf ihr Schiff, die Valkyrie. Dies hindert die Borg jedoch nicht daran, die Valkyrie mitsamt allen an Bord befindlichen Personen zu assimilieren. Ezri kann ihm schließlich die Schuldgefühle ausreden und ihn an seine Pflichten erinnern. Sie müssen das Wrack untersuchen und herausfinden, was die Borg in den Gamma-Quadranten geführt hat. Außerdem müssen sie den Wechselbalg auf der Planetenoberfläche finden und zu seinem Volk zurückbringen. Aber in erster Linie muss sich Vaughn mit seiner Tochter aussprechen. Quark macht sich Sorgen, über die Pläne, die er mit Ro bezüglich einer gemeinsamen Zukunft geschmiedet hat. Seit der Ermordung Shakaars hat er nicht mehr mit ihr geredet. Über seine Zweifel spricht er mit Treir. Obwohl die Orionerin wenig Lust verspürt, mit ihrem Vorgesetzten über seine Probleme zu sprechen, weist sie Quark darauf hin, dass sie es für fraglich hält, ob Ro wirklich bereit ist, ihrem Volk zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt den Rücken zu kehren. In ihrem Gespräch werden sie durch schallenden Lärm unterbrochen, der von außerhalb von Treirs Quartier an ihre Ohren dringt. Vor der Tür blicken sie in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Akellen Macets. Quark alarmiert die Krankenstation, jedoch können sich beide nicht erklären, was den plötzlichen Anfall des Cardassianers ausgelöst haben könnte. Bis auf einen seltsamen Stachel im Nacken sind auch keine äußeren Anzeichen festzustellen. Das Signal, welches die Gryphon verfolgt, passt zu keiner bekannten Tarntechnologie. Noch während die Offiziere über die Natur der ungewöhnlichen Signatur nachdenken, meldet der OPS-Offizier, Lieutenant Grigoryeva, einen Energieanstieg in einer EPS-Leitung des Maschinenraums. Wenig später kommt es durch die Überlastung der Leitung zu einer Explosion. Der Vorfall verläuft relativ glimpflich ab. Anschließend begibt sich die erschöpfte Kira Nerys in ihr Quartier. Auf dem Weg dorthin hat sie eine Begegnung mit Alex Montenegro, dem Ersten Offizier des Schiffes. Er äußert gegenüber Bedenken, dass sich Captain Mellos Verhalten in der letzten Zeit verändert hat. Kira misst dem Gespräch keine weitere Bedeutung bei. In ihrem Quartier wird sie von der Brücke aus benachrichtigt, dass eine Transmission von Deep Space 9 für sie eingetroffen ist. Kira nimmt sie in ihrem Quartier entgegen. Darin wird sie von Admiral Akaar über die neuesten Erkenntnisse informiert. Des Weiteren gewährt er Kira Zugang zu allen Daten, die die Sternenflotte über diese Parasiten hat. Akaar erklärt noch, dass sie davon ausgehen müssen, dass sich eine dieser Kreaturen an Bord der Gryphon befindet. Nun erinnert sich Kira an das Gespräch mit Montenegro. Kira und Montenegro wenden sich mit ihrem Verdacht an die Chefärztin der Gryphon. Dr. Mei Ling Xiang ist jedoch skeptisch. Sie fordert Beweise. Montenegro behauptet daraufhin, im Quartier des Captains ein Programm gefunden zu haben, mit der sie die gefälschte Signatur generiert haben muss. Xiang erklärt sich schließlich dazu bereit, mit der Unterstützung Kiras und Montenegros, Elaine Mello mit diesem Vorwurf zu konfrontieren. In Mellos Quartier stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es bei dem Befallenen in Wahrheit um Alex Montenegro handelt. Nachdem er Dr. Xiang niedergeschlagen hat, verlässt er das Quartier um sich seinem Plan zur Übernahme des Schiffes zu widmen. Ein weiteres Außenteam der Defiant, bestehend aus Nog, Bowers, Shar, Gordimer und T'rb, beamt zur Absturzstelle der Borg. Da Commander Tenmeis Neuroprozessor – das Gerät, durch das die Borg Instruktionen vom Kollektiv erhalten – zu stark beschädigt ist, sollen die drei Letztgenannten nun eine weitere Borg-Drohne bergen, um ihr den Neuroprozessor herauszuoperieren. Bowers und Nog begeben sich unterdessen zu ihrem improvisierten Basislager, um den überlebenden Gründer davon zu überzeugen, den Planeten mit ihnen zu verlassen. Sie treffen den Wechselbalg schließlich in dem Wrack des Jem'Hadar-Schiffes an. Es handelt sich offenbar um eine noch recht junge Gründerin, die seit einem Kampf des Dominion mit den Borg auf dem Planeten festsitzt. Ihr Misstrauen gegenüber den Solids ist groß. Doch hat sie es nach all der Zeit auch aufgegeben an eine Rettung durch ihr eigenes Volk zu glauben. So erklärt sie sich dazu bereit, den Sternenflottenoffizieren auf die Defiant zu folgen. Dort hat man die Daten des Neuroprozessors in der Zwischenzeit erfolgreich entschlüsselt, und somit die Gründe für den Vorstoß in den Gamma-Quadranten herausgefunden: Durch die Datenbänke der assimilierten Sternenflottenschiffe während des letzten Invasionsversuchs in den Raum der Föderation sind die Borg auf das Dominion, und vor allem die Wechselbälger, aufmerksam geworden. In der Folge haben sie die Valkyrie als Spähschiff geschickt, um die Assimilierbarkeit der Wechselbälger zu testen. Noch während der Diskussion erklingt plötzlich ein gellender Schrei. Wie es scheint, ist die Borg-Technologie der toten Drohne noch aktiv und versucht die junge Gründerin zu assimilieren. Doch das Wechselbalgmädchen kann sich der Assimilation widersetzen und die Nanosonde unbrauchbar machen. Nachdem Vaughn nun die Gefährlichkeit der Borg-Technologie bewusst wird, eilt er zu Prynn auf die Krankenstation. Er findet seine Tochter, die in friedlicher Idylle ihrer Mutter aus Rurikos Lieblingsbuch, dem Silmarillion, vorliest. Vaughn fordert Prynn auf, sich von ihrer Mutter zu entfernen. Diese gehorcht augenblicklich. Als Ruriko daraufhin Anstalten macht, nach Prynn zu greifen, erschießt Vaughn seine Frau, aus Angst, sie könnte Prynn assimilieren. Nach ihrer Entlassung aus der Krankenstation bemüht sich Lieutenant Commander Bhatnagar darum, die Ursache für die Überladung der EPS-Leitung zu finden. Dabei kommt die Chefingenieurin der Gryphon schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass es sich dabei um Sabotage gehandelt haben muss. Kurze Zeit später meldet der Computer ein Versagen der Antimaterieeindämmung und ein Warpkernbruch stehe unmittelbar bevor. Jedoch scheint laut den Instrumenten alles in Ordnung. Da das Ausstoßsystem außer Funktion ist – was tatsächlich der Fall ist, ordnet Commander Montenegro eine Evakuierung an. Bhatnagar kümmert sich angesichts der Absurdität der Lage nicht weiter um den Evakuierungsbefehl, wird aber schließlich von einem ihrer Assistenten mitgezerrt. Im Quartier des Captains stehen sich Elaine Mello und Nerys Kira mit gezogenen Phasern gegenüber. Captain Mello versucht erfolglos, die Brücke zu kontaktieren. Kira erklärt, dass Montenegro ihr Quartier vermutlich unter Sicherheitsquarantäne gestellt hat. Das heißt, das Quartier ist von einem Kraftfeld umgeben, die Kommunikation ist blockiert und alle Energiewaffen in ihrer Wirkung sind neutralisiert. Nachdem sich Mello selbst davon überzeugt hat, gibt sie Kira die Gelegenheit, ihr Verhalten zu erklären. Kira berichtet von den Parasiten. Dass Commander Montenegro von einem solchen befallen ist, und dass sie fälschlicherweise Mello für die Befallene gehalten hat. In dem Moment vernehmen auch sie den Evakuierungsalarm. Normalerweise sollte sich das Kraftfeld nun deaktivieren. Dass es das nicht tut, ist ein Beweis dafür, dass es sich um einen gefälschten Alarm handeln muss. Wie erwartet bleibt der prophezeite Warpkernbruch aus und die Gryphon setzt ihren Weg nach Trill ungehindert fort. Nach ihrem Erwachen aus der Bewusstlosigkeit wird auch Dr. Mei Ling Xiang über die Sachlage informiert. Vergeblich suchen sie nach einem Weg, das Quartier zu verlassen. Wenige Stunden vor Trill deaktiviert sich das Kraftfeld jedoch völlig ohne ihr Zutun. Sofort nehmen alle drei Verteidigungsposition ein. Wenig später beobachten sie mehrere Finger beim Versuch, die Tür gewaltsam zu öffnen. Daraufhin erscheinen Bhatnagar, Sicherheitschefin Spillane, Wissenschaftsoffizier Croth und ein halbes Dutzend weiterer Offiziere und Crewmen. Wie Bhatnagar, die einen Großteil ihrer Ingenieurskollegen davon überzeugt hat, dass keineswegs ein Warpkernbruch bevorsteht, sind auch bei Spillane und Croth Zweifel aufgekommen. Captain Mello spricht ihren Offizieren ein Lob für ihr geistesgegenwärtiges Verhalten aus. Anschließend beschließt sie, sich zur Waffenkammer und dann zur Brücke durchzuschlagen, um die Kontrolle über das Schiff zurückzuerlangen. Da die Turbolifte außer Funktion sind, müssen sie sich ihren Weg Deck für Deck durch die Jefferies-Röhreen bahnen. Auf der Brücke angekommen stellen sie fest, dass sich neben den Turboliften auch die Transporter, die Sensoren und die internen Sicherheitssysteme des Schiffes außer Funktion befinden. Die Kontrollen für Taktik, Komm-Systeme und Antrieb sowie die Flugkontrolle sind an den Maschinenraum transferiert. Während sich der Rest ihres Teams darum kümmern soll, die Kontrolle über die blockierten Systeme zurückzuerlangen, begeben sich Kira und Mello mit Tricordern und Phasergewehren auf den Weg Richtung Maschinenraum, um Commander Montenegro das Handwerk zu legen. In einer Jefferies-Röhre geraten die beiden in einen Schusswechsel, bei dem Captain Mello lebensgefährlich verletzt wird. Vor ihrem Tod übergibt Mello das Kommando über die Gryphon an Colonel Kira Nerys. Im Hause Sisko ist dank der Intervention der O'Briens wieder Leben eingekehrt. Während des Essens entwickelt sich ein reges Gespräch zwischen Joseph, Judith und den Mitglied der Familie O'Brien. Gerade die beiden Kinder haben auf Joseph eine außerordentlich erfrischende Wirkung. Als er erfährt, dass Molly nicht Fahrradfahren kann, schenkt er ihr das alte Fahrrad seines Sohnes. Am nächsten Tag probiert Molly ihr neues Rad zusammen mit ihren Eltern im Park aus, und trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten hat sie großen Spaß am Fahrradfahren. Joseph kommt schließlich auf die O'Briens zu und bittet sie, mit ihm eine Reise nach Bajor zu unternehmen. Kira Nerys erreicht den Maschinenraum. Sie stellt Montenegro in der Warpkernkammer über die Hauptsystemanzeige gebeugt. Kira zögert nicht lange und legt mit ihrem Phasergewehr auf ihn an. Doch obwohl ihr Montenegro den Rücken zukehrt, zeigt er eine gedankenschnelle Reaktion und entgeht einem tödlichen Schuss. Außerdem verliert sie ihn aus den Augen. Während sie nach ihm sucht, verspottet er sie unverhohlen. Bis er plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihr erscheint. Es folgt ein unerbittlicher Zweikampf, in dem Montenegro dank seiner überragenden Kräfte die Oberhand behält. Ohne Probleme gelingt es ihm, Kiras Phasergewehr zu zerstören. Montenegro sieht sich schon als Sieger, als Kira einen Handphaser zieht und ihn damit niederstreckt. Kurz darauf zertritt sie den Parasiten, der den zerstörten Körper verlässt. Nachdem es ihr gelingt, die Flugkontrolle zurück an die Brücke zu transferieren, meldet Lieutenant Spillane, das sich drei Schiffe der Sternenflotte, angeführt von der [[USS T'Kumbra|USS T'Kumbra]], auf Angriffskurs befinden. Da die Kommunikation noch immer nicht funktioniert, gibt es keine Möglichkeit die nahende Flotte von ihrer Lage zu unterrichten. Da Kira nicht gewillt ist, auf ein Schiff der Föderation zu feuern, muss eine alternative Kommunikationsmethode muss gefunden werden. Kira kommen dafür Morsesignale in den Sinn und will wissen, ob Solok noch der Kommandant der T'Kumbra ist, was ihr bestätigt wird. Sie erinnert sich an eine Begegnung im vergangenen Jahr. Damals hat er einen Teil der Besatzung von Deep Space 9 zu einem Baseballspiel herausgefordert. Er hat sich damals sehr irritiert gezeigt, dass die DS9-Mannschaft feiert, obwohl sie das Spiel haushoch verloren hat. Dies hat er mit den Worten dokumentiert: Sie versuchen, einen Triumph zu fabrizieren, wo keiner ist. Um eine Nachricht zu morsen, lässt Kira die Phaser auf niedrigem Niveau abfeuern. Sie sendet nur zwei Worte: Fabrizierter Triumph. Nun bleibt ihr nur noch, zu hoffen, dass sich Solok an ihr damaliges Zusammentreffen erinnert. Tatsächlich stellen die Schiffe kurz darauf ihr Feuer ein und Captain Solok beamt mit einem halben Dutzend bewaffneter Vulkanier an Bord. Und mithilfe der Besatzung der T'Kumbra wird schon bald die volle Kontrolle über die Schiffssystemen wieder hergestellt. Kurz bevor sie ihren Kurs zurück nach Deep Space 9 aufnimmt, empfängt die Crew einen Ruf von einem Militärtransporter der Trill. General Taulin Cyl vom Verteidigungsministerium der Trill bittet darum, an Bord kommen zu dürfen. Wie erwartet geht es um die Parasiten, die auch Shakaars Tod zu verantworten haben. Er enthüllt, dass weit mehr hinter ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen steckt, als bisher alle vermuten … Die Defiant befindet sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Wurmloch. Verwirrt stellt die Crew des Schiffs fest, dass sie keinen Kontakt zur Station herstellen können, obwohl die Defiant bereits vor Monaten das während des Kriegs zerstörte Subraumrelaiss durch ein funktionsfähiges ersetzt hat. Kurze Zeit später meldet Shar, dass es sich nicht an der erwarteten Position befindet. Genauso wenig wie das Wurmloch selbst. Es öffnet sich nun im drei Lichtjahre entfernten Idran-System. Plötzlich nähert sich ihnen ein Schiff des Dominion. Sie gehen unter Warp und rufen die Defiant. Auf dem Hauptbildschirm erscheint zum Erstaunen aller, die das Sterben seines letzten Klons im Alpha-Quadranten miterlebt haben, das Gesicht des Vortas Weyoun. Er erklärt, sie haben einen Gründer an Bord der Defiant geortet und verlangen dessen Auslieferung. Vaughn erwidert, dass es sich keineswegs um eine Gefangene handelt und sie ihrer Bitte sofort nachkommen werden. Auch der Vertreter des Dominion hat Passagiere an Bord, die er dem Sternenflottenschiff überstellen will. Noch bevor Vaughn reagieren kann, erfassen die Sensoren einen Transporterstrahl vom Dominion-Schiff. Kurz darauf erscheinen drei humanoide Personen auf der Brücke. Ein Mann und zwei Frauen. Den Mann erkennt Ezri sofort. Es ist der verschollen geglaubte Jacob Isaac Sisko. Natürlich will Ezri sofort wissen, wo sich Jake die ganze Zeit herumgetrieben hat. Doch dieser vertröstet sie auf später. Stattdessen will er der Crew seine beiden Begleiter vorstellen. Die eine Frau hört auf den Namen Wex, und befindet sich auf einer Wallfahrt. Die zweite Frau tritt in diesem Moment aus dem Hintergrund. Auch diese ist Ezri nicht unbekannt. Auch wenn sie sie nur aus den Erinnerungen von Jadzia kennt. Es handelt sich bei ihr um Opaka, Bajors frühere Kai. Zitate Premierminister Asarem hat zum bajoranischen Volk gesprochen und es über Shakaars Tod informiert. Akaar sah auf. Wie reagiert die Öffentlichkeit? Mit Trauer, Verwirrung, Unsicherheit … und vielen wütenden Stimmen, die sich gegenseitig übertönen wollen, antwortete der General. Laut Militärhauptquartier organisieren Isolationistengruppen bereits Demonstrationen, die in den nächsten Stunden beginnen sollen. Auf der anderen Seite hat sich die Vedek-Versammlung hinter Asarem gestellt und befürwortet ihre Bitte um Ruhe und vorurteilsfreies Denken. Ratsmitglied zh'Thanes Auftritt vor der Ministerkammer und ihre Interviews mit planetaren Nachrichtenagenturen liefen ebenfalls sehr gut ab. Die Befürworter der Vereinigung mit der Föderation planen einen Marsch auf die Ministerkammer in Ashalla, um ihre Unterstützung zu zeigen. Akaar schüttelte seinen großen Kopf. Nach all den Jahren bei der Föderation erstaunt es mich nach wie vor, dass demokratische Systeme überhaupt funktionieren. Lenaris wirkte leicht amüsiert. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, derartige Worte einmal aus dem Mund eines Sternenflottenoffiziers zu hören. Geschweige denn eines Flett Admirals. Die meisten Sternenflottenoffiziere beginnen ihr Leben auch nicht auf Capella IV, General, erwiderte Akaar. Dort werden ideologische Konflikte mit der Schwertklinge oder dem Kligat beendet. Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise , Orion-Syndikat, Sternenflottenkommando, Tal Shiar, Vedek-Versammlung | Spezies = , Andorianer, Bolianer, , , , Jem'Hadar, Ktarianer, Klingone, Propheten, Ratte, Spezies 8472, Tellarit, Tzenkethi | Kultur = , Drehkörper, Frühstück, Fünf-Karten-Stud-Poker, Kligat, Meditation, Pagh, Poker | Person = Akellen Macet, , , , , Beverly Crusher, Charles Whatley, , , Corporal, Christopher Pike, , , Curzon Dax, , , , , , , , , Ezri Dax, , , Girani Semna, Glinn, , Gregory Quinn, , Großer Nagus, , , , , , , , , Jean-Luc Picard, , Jennifer Sisko, Joseph Sisko, Judith Sisko, Julian Bashir, Kasidy Yates, Keiko O'Brien, Kira Nerys, Kirayoshi O'Brien, , , , Lenaris Holem, , Madred, Major, , , , Miles O'Brien, Molly O'Brien, Morn, , , Nog, Noonien Soong, Opaka Sulan, Perez, , , Quark, , Richard Daystrom, , Ro Laren, Rom, , , , Sarah Sisko, , , Sergeant, Simon Tarses, , Solok, , , , Taktischer Offizier, , , , , Weyoun, , Worf, | Schiffe = ''Akira''-Klasse, [[USS Appalachia|USS Appalachia]], [[USS Budapest|USS Budapest]], Borg-Kubus, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], , , ''Nebula''-Klasse, ''Norway''-Klasse, , [[USS Rutledge|USS Rutledge]], Runabout, , , , | Ort = , Bereitschaftsraum, Berg Seleya, Besprechungsraum, , Büro des Präfekten, Habitatring, Luftschleuse, Monac-Schiffswerft, New Orleans, Oberer Pylon 1, Offiziersmesse, Portland, Promenadendeck, Replimat, San Francisco, Shuttlehangar, Utopia Planitia | Astronomie = Bajoranisches System, Cardassia Prime, Cardassianischer Raum, Capella IV, , Ferenginar, Garon II, Heimatwelt_der_Elaysianer, Kora II, Mars, Mond (Satellit), , , Rondac III, Sektor, , , , Vulkan | Technik = Antigravitations-Transportschlitten, Deflektorschild, Hologramm, Hyperspanner, Hypospray, Injektionsröhrchen, Isolinearer Chip, Kommunikator, Medizinischer Tricorder, Nanit, Nanotechnologie, ODN-Leitung, PADD, Schutzschild, Selbstzerstörung, Stuhl des Captains, Subraumkommunikation, TR-116, Transporterplattform, Transwarpkanal, Virtueller Bildschirm, Warpgondel | Nahrung = Cayennepfeffer, Bier, Eistee, Hackbraten, Jambalaya, Kanar, Milchshake, Rohrmade, Standardnotration, Wasser | Sonstiges = Demokratie, Militärgericht, Pfadfinder-Projekt, Roter Alarm }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * kleinere Übel, Das cs:Lesser Evil en:Lesser Evil